


I Wish I Could Share This

by GnedTheGnome



Series: Not Following the Rules [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Gay Character, Canon Trans Character, Collars, D/s, Dirty Talk, FTM, Imaginary Public Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnedTheGnome/pseuds/GnedTheGnome
Summary: Krem and Dorian indulge in a little secret public kink.  Krem imagines what it would be like to take Dorian in front of everyone at the tavern.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a kink meme prompt from the the reverse-prompt that I posted [here.](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16500.html?thread=64179060#t64179060) It takes place shortly after the end of [ Not Following the Rules. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8202415/chapters/18790441)
> 
> "During sex, Krem teases Dorian about fucking him in front of people (either in the tavern or the great hall) and Dorian falls apart because of it. Krem's teasing is very praising and encouraging all the while (saying stuff like, you'd be so hot, so good, etc.)"

_What the blight is taking him so long,_ Dorian thought, shifting impatiently. He was bent over Krem's little game table, collared, blindfolded, and achingly hard. He heard the jingle of a buckle, and the muffled clack of it being secured. Krem was whistling. _Whistling!_ As if he were getting ready for an evening at the Tavern, not getting ready to fuck his bound and naked lover. Dorian lifted his head and turned blindly in Krem's direction. He whimpered softly hoping Krem would pick up on his his desperation and get on with it, already.

"I'm right here, Amatus," Krem murmured, sliding a warm hand over Dorian's behind and giving it a little squeeze. He continued to softly caress Dorian's ass and thighs for several seconds before he spoke again, "Did I tell you how proud I am of you?"

"No… " Dorian answered, flummoxed. "Whatever for?" 

Krem let his hands travel up Dorian's sides and back down his back. "Ever since the mission on the Storm Coast, you've gotten so much more relaxed about public displays of affection. At first, I could tell, it scared you, but you did it anyway. And now, you seem to have gotten pretty comfortable, at least among our friends."

Dorian hummed in agreement. "I've found it to be much more agreeable than I feared it would be."

"And then, today…" Krem playfully slapped Dorian's ass, right on top of the large plug that filled him, driving it into his prostate. Dorian grunted and humped the table unconsciously. "I honestly thought you would balk, that you wouldn't go through with it. But you surprised me. You were such a good boy. You overcame your fear and did what I asked of you anyway. You made me so proud this evening."

Dorian shivered in delight at the praise and thought back to earlier that evening:

 

 

_Kneeling, face down, ass up, on the bed, Krem's hand warm on the small of his back as he worked the plug into him. Gasping at the intensity of the stretch even after twenty minutes of careful preparation. The feeling of relief and satisfaction when it finally popped past his sphincter._

_Krem stroked Dorian's thigh. "Good boy. You took that so well. How does it feel?"_

_Dorian considered for a moment. "It… hurts a little. But in a good way."_

_"Good." Krem patted Dorian's behind. "Up on your feet. I want to see you walk around the room for a bit."_

_At first, Dorian assumed this was an exercise in humiliation. It gave him goosebumps to feel Krem's eyes on him as he waddled awkwardly around the room, pausing to push the plug back in each time his body tried to reject the intruder._

_Krem made a sound of dismay. "That won't do. Come over here."_

_He pulled a length of thin cord out of the top drawer of the dresser and used it to fashion a harness that would hold the plug in place. With the plug's weight held firmly inside, Dorian's sphincter could relax, which made it much more comfortable._

_Krem made a circular motion with his hand. "Let's see you do a couple more laps. Try to walk as normally as you can."_

_Dorian was starting to suspect that Krem had something specific planned, but for the life of him he could not fathom what it could be. He gave him a wary look, but did as he was told. Maintaining a natural gate took concentration, and occasionally the blighted thing would shift in a way that made his breath catch and his feet falter. But for the most part, he was able to walk without issue, now that it wasn't constantly threatening to pop out._

_Krem nodded, apparently satisfied. "How does it feel, walking around?"_

_Dorian bobbed his head, considering how to describe it. "Not bad. Strange. I feel very, very full. There's a… slight aching near the entrance, especially, and deeper inside. And then, sometimes, it hits a spot that feels… shockingly good." He looked curiously at Krem, wondering where this was going._

_No explanation was forthcoming. Instead, Krem walked over to the small wardrobe in the corner where his travel trunk used to be. It was a new addition to the room, brought in specifically so that Dorian could keep several changes of clothes here, now that he was spending more nights than not in the soldier's quarters whenever they were both in residence. The trunk now lived at the foot of the bed, where the door hit it every time they entered the room, but such were the sacrifices they were willing to make for love. Krem threw the doors of the wardrobe open, and considered Dorian's outfits._

_"Let's see, what should we have you wear?"_

_Dorian quirked an eyebrow. "How curious. In my experience, these sorts of activities tend to involve the removal of clothing more often than the choosing of outfits."_

_"Well, we can go that way, if you want, but I didn't think you'd really be comfortable going to dinner naked." Krem turned, giving Dorian a level look, and waited for the penny to drop._

_Possibly for the first time in his life, Dorian was rendered speechless. His eyes went wide, and he shook his head reflexively. Krem nodded in answer, arms crossed, expression neutral. He clearly knew that he was pushing Dorian's limits—hard. But, he just as clearly was waiting for Dorian to take the initiative, if he was going to refuse._

_"But…" Dorian glanced down meaningfully at his still-very-obvious erection._

_Krem smirked and stepped up close to him. He tucked Dorian's swollen cock up under the harness he had made, so that it would stay pressed tight against Dorian's belly._

_"There you go. So long as you don't wear any of your super-tight ass-huggers, you should be fine."_

_Dorian huffed. Of course, he knew that trick. He was a little surprised, and dismayed, that Krem did. He shook his head again, trying to come up with another reasonable excuse to get Krem to back off, without Dorian having to be the one to call a halt to things. He fingered the collar around his neck and gave Krem a worried look._

_Krem frowned. "You're right. That's probably a bit too obvious to wear in public." He put his hand on the back of Dorian's neck and pulled him forward until their foreheads were touching. "Tell you what," he said quietly, "We can let the plug serve the same function as the collar, until we get back to our quarters. With your ass stuffed full, I don't think you're going to forget to be a good boy, will you?" He gave Dorian a wicked grin and stroked his thumb soothingly across the short hairs at the base of Dorian's skull. Dorian shivered and nodded faintly in agreement._

_"Are we good, then?"_

_Dorian's mind was running in circles. Part of him was ready to put his foot down and flat-out refuse. He could do that. He could call a red flag, and the scene would be over. He didn't have to do this. But there was another part of him—that same part that was preventing his erection from subsiding, despite his deep anxiety—that found the idea of sharing this bit of secret kink with Krem in a public space rather… thrilling. He glanced at Krem, who looked back at him expectantly._

_Dorian fidgeted. "Well, I suppose… Can I get dressed, and see how I feel then?" He looked at Krem for confirmation._

_"Fair enough. Why don't you put this on?"_

_He handed Dorian a pair of loose, black linen trousers, and a soft, woven red shirt in the Ferelden style. Loath as he was to admit it, Dorian had come to appreciate the simplicity and comfort of the local dress during his time in the South, although, as a rule, he only wore such unfashionable outfits in private. He took the clothing without comment and laid it out on the bed._

_"Don't forget these," Krem added with a grin, tossing Dorian a pair of under shorts made of sheer blue Orlesian silk. They were the ones he wore for… special… occasions. They were so smooth and silky against his skin, and they left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Krem had told him more than once how much he liked to see Dorian in them._

_Walking to the end of the corridor was his next challenge, and when he found he was able to do that without incident, he finally agreed to go to dinner. He almost bailed when they reached the door to The Herald's Rest, but Krem rubbed his back and whispered encouragement in his ear, and he finally stepped across the threshold._

_Krem pointed him over to the Chargers' table, and signaled that he would go to the bar and place their orders. The tavern was crowded and noisy, and Dorian was sure someone would notice the carefully measured way he put one foot in front of the other as he made his way to his seat. Actually taking his seat was a whole other adventure. He barely managed to suppress a yelp when he sat down on one of the hard wooden chairs at one end of the table, and felt the plug dig hard into his prostate. His dick jumped, and pulsed out hot fluid on his belly. He closed his eyes for a moment and firmly resisted the urge to tilt his hips and let the plug grind away at his sweet spot. He didn't think he could bear the humiliation if he lost it and came in his pants right here in the middle of the tavern._

_His cheeks flamed when Bull leaned over the table and asked, "You alright there, Big Guy?"_

_Kaffas. Even he could hear how high and tight his voice came out when he answered, "Yes. Quite alright, thank you, Bull."_

_Bull raised his eyebrow, and it looked, for one horrifying moment, as if he was going to press the issue. Thankfully, Krem arrived about then with two mugs of dark Ferelden ale clutched in one hand, and a couple of those pies with the unidentifiable meat on one end, and the fruit on the other._

_"Hey, Chief. What did I tell you about harassing my mage?" Krem bantered, good-naturedly as he took his seat next to Dorian._

_Bull's eye narrowed, and he gave them both a sly smile. "Just keeping an eye on him for you, Krem-de-la-Krem."_

_"Yeah? Well, I see a cute red-head, over there, who's keeping an eye on you," Krem answered nodding his head toward the bar._

_Bull swung his head around to take a look, and grunted appreciatively when he spotted the busty auburn-haired dwarf who was giving him a very obvious once-over. "She a new arrival? I don't think I've met her yet."_

_Krem leaned close to Dorian and said in a conspiratorial stage-whisper, "By which he means, 'I don't think I've fucked her yet.'"_

_Bull gave Krem a long-suffering look. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Krem-puff. But don't worry, I know when I'm not wanted. Wouldn't want to be the third wheel in whatever little game you two are playing." He gave one of his silly winks, then hauled himself to his feet. "Excuse me. Think I'll go introduce myself."_

_The rest of dinner was a blur of, admittedly exciting, inner turmoil for Dorian. Every movement made the plug grind into him in ways that felt so good, but also left him feeling naked and exposed to everyone in the room. So, he would sit stock still, hardly even daring to breathe. But, sitting still made his insides ache, and eventually he had to shift his position, which sent another spike of inconvenient pleasure straight to his dick. By the time they finished their meal, Dorian was a worked-up mess—both literally and figuratively. His face was hot, his ears buzzed, and he wondered if the wet spot that was forming near the tip of his prick was confined to his smalls, or if it had soaked through his trousers yet. It was with a great sense of relief that he finally followed Krem back to their quarters._

_When they got back, Krem wasted no time stripping Dorian out of his clothes, putting him back into his collar and a blindfold, and tying his hands behind his back. He stroked Dorian's aching cock through the silky fabric of his smalls._

_"Kaffas, Dorian. I don't think I've ever felt you this hard."_

_Dorian groaned, nuzzled awkwardly at Krem's neck and pushed his hips into Krem's hand. "Please, Amatus. I need you. I need you to fuck me."_

_Krem stroked his hair with his free hand. "I will, sweet boy. Don't worry. Come over here." He led Dorian over by the fire and pushed him gently over the little table. He ran his hands over Dorian's silk-covered ass before slowly drawing his underwear down, past his knees, to his ankles. "Step out for me, love. That’s good. Now, you stay here, while I get ready." He gave Dorian's ass a light pat before he stepped away._

 

 

"I think Bull suspected what was going on," Dorian complained, as Krem continued to lightly stroke his body.

"Yeah, well, he could probably smell how turned-on we both were."

Dorian groaned in embarrassment. He'd had no idea Qunari sense of smell was that keen. Then the second half of that sentence sank in. "You were turned on, too?"

"Fuck, yeah. The way you were trying so hard not to squirm. Then, how your eyes would kind of roll and flutter for just a second every time you did move. Just knowing that you were sitting there, a hand-span away from me, stretched to your limit and stuffed full—so hot."

Dorian's cheeks heated. He thought he had hidden his reactions better than that. Yet somehow, knowing that Krem had been aware of what the plug had been doing to him the whole time made his stomach tighten in a very pleasant way.

"Do you think you want to do it again some time?" Krem asked

"Yes," Dorian answered immediately, surprising himself with the certainty he felt. He hadn't expected to enjoy it as much as he did.

Krem's hands slid under Dorian and skittered across his chest to tease his nipples. He pitched his voice low and seductive, "Next time, I think I'll put some clamps on these," he suggested, giving each a little pinch. Dorian whined and arched his back. "Tied together with a short cord, so that every time you move, it pulls on your nipples, reminding you who you belong to." He demonstrated the effect by tugging each nipple several times, eliciting high pitched noises from Dorian with each pull. 

Krem chuckled and drew his hands back down toward Dorian's hips, where he started picking at the knots on the harness that was holding the plug in place. "You ready to take this thing out and get properly fucked?"

Dorian eagerly bounced up on his toes. "Oh, yes please."

The ropes fell away, and Krem gave the plug a little experimental pull. Dorian sucked in a breath and moaned, his hips pumping helplessly in the air as it stretched him open again. Krem fucked it in and out of him a few times before pulling it out completely. There was a satisfying feeling of relief, followed by the sense of being distressingly empty. Dorian whimpered and pushed his hips up in supplication.

"I know, honey. You need it so badly, don't you? Don't worry, I'm going to stuff you so full." 

Something large, blunt, and slick slid across Dorian's hole before re-centering and pushing past his sphincter. He gasped at the sheer size of it. "Vishante Kaffas. That's huge! Is that the Qunari?"

"No. It's the next one down. Still pretty damned big, though. You doing alright? Is it too much?" Krem started to pull out, concern plain in his voice.

"Don't you dare pull that out!" Dorian ordered, and hitched his hips back, trying to impale himself further.

"Bossy. Now, stop that," Krem admonished, and slapped Dorian's rump as a signal to still. "I've got you." He pushed his cock slowly deeper. Dorian moaned deep in his chest. He arched his back and panted through the intensity of the stretch.

"Kaffas, Dorian. You're so beautiful when you're like this." He bottomed out and gave Dorian a moment to adjust. "I wish I could share this with everyone. I'd like to bend you over one of the tables in the Herald's Rest, show them all how wonderful you are. How much you love this."

Dorian shivered at the thought and pushed his hips back against Krem's. 

"You like that idea?" When Dorian nodded, he elaborated, "First I'd pull your shirt off. But not all the way. I'd leave it to pin your arms behind your back. Maybe I'd let everyone touch you. Feel how soft your skin is. Your hard muscles. The way your nipples pebble up when you get excited. Do you think you'd like that? Rough, calloused hands all over your chest?"

Dorian whimpered and nodded again. He felt himself slipping into that space where thought became muffled, while sensation intensified. The table was cold and hard against his chest, and he longed for those warm hands instead. Krem was fucking him with slow, smooth strokes now, his voice growing rougher as he got into his fantasy.

"Then, I'd pull your breeches down your thighs. Just your breeches. Leave you in those sheer smalls I like so much. Tease everyone with the shape of that gorgeous ass of yours, covered in silk. I bet you'd already be half-hard for me, and everyone would see how much you want this. How much you love to be touched, as they run their hands over your thighs, your stomach, your ass."

Dorian squirmed and felt his cock twitch. He could almost feel the electric touch of imagined fingers exploring his body. Krem started fucking him harder and faster. Rougher.

"But your cock, that would be mine. Mine alone. I'd stroke it through the fabric of your smalls until it was hard and leaking. You have such a pretty cock. I love how it looks trapped under sheer silk. Once I had you nice and hard, I'd slowly pull those silky shorts down, just a finger-width at a time, teasing everyone with every slice of flawless, caramel-colored skin. All their eyes would be glued to your crotch when I finally let your prick spring free. I'd hold you upright, long enough to let their eyes drink their fill of your magnificent cock, before I bent you over the table."

Krem's pace had continued to build and by now he was moving with enough force that each thrust made the little table nearly tip over, teetering precariously before slamming back down on the floor when he dragged Dorian's hips back toward him. Dorian's mouth hung open and an urgent "oh" was punched out of his body each time. The pressure was building, and Dorian fought to hold on. He didn't want to come until he had heard the end of Krem's fantasy. 

"No, not the table. I'd take you over one of the benches instead. I'd prep you before we went, so I could just slide in. You always take my cock so well. People would be talking about it for weeks. How much you can take. How hard you can take it. I'd get up over you, so I can get the angle right to give your sweet spot the pounding it deserves." Dorian made a choked noise as he imagined it. "Yeah. That's right. Just how you like it. And you'd be such a good boy for me, and show me, show everyone, how good I was making you feel. You know I like to hear you. Yeah. Just like that." Dorian cursed and moaned. He was so close. So close… "Come for me, Amatus."

And he did. He came hard and loud, finally knocking the table completely over with his thrashing. But Krem grabbed the ropes that bound his wrists and eased him down to the ground before he fell on his face. As he knelt on the cold stone, panting and trembling in the wake of his orgasm, he heard a muffled cheer go up from the room next door. Krem was kneeling behind him, still buried to the hilt in Dorian's ass. He laughed.

"Well, I guess it was good for _them_ , anyway," he said, slipping free. He quickly released Dorian's wrists and moved around front to pull his lover into his arms. When he unbuckled the blindfold, Dorian looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Give me five minutes to recover, Amatus, and we'll see if I can't get you to provide the encore."

Krem laughed again and kissed him. "Was it good for you? Did you like… all that public fantasy stuff?"

"Oh, yes," Dorian answered sincerely. He gave him a shy, sidewards grin and added, "Next time, I'd like to hear how you'd go about fucking me on the throne in the great hall."


End file.
